


Pokemon Ranger: Galar's watchful Guardian

by Vulnonapix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Grimsley is Piers Uncle, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piers is a ranger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Or Pokemon Ranger Piers: Shadows of Galar.After the death of their Parents, Piers decided that he wants to help Pokemon. He becomes a ranger and an realy good on top of this.But soon news from Galar reach the Almia Region and after what happened in Kalos, the Rangers don't take any risks.So Piers is going undercover back to the Galar Region to find out more about Rose and Dinamexing.First Chapters will be Piers in Almia in his Ranger Job.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Piers & Crawford
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Start

Piers was excited.

Soon he would arrive in Almia and become a Pokemonranger.

This has been his dream since he learned about this profession.

For him there is nothing better than protecting the Pokemon for living.

Even if that means being separated from your Pokemon and your family.

He starts to play with his collar.

His mother had always said that it was the sign of their family and as long as he carried it, they would all be together.

He briefly becomes sad when he thinks about his mother.

It's been almost two years now since 'it' happened.

Piers still has nightmares about this dynamaxed Pokemon.

He sighs briefly and looks out to sea.

He shouldn't think of you past anymore.

His uncle Grimsley, who takes care of him and his sister, always says that you can't grieve for cards that have been in the game for a long time, whatever that means.

Piers wonders where he always draws this wisdom from.

"Dear Sir or Madam, we will reach Almia shortly. We will stop in the port of Pueltown. Thank you for choosing the fastest ship in the Unovia Region."

The announcement ends and Piers reaches for his suitcase.

Just a longer walk and he's in the ranger school.

On the way to school, Piers can't stop wondering.

The Pokémon in Almia were very different from those in Galar or Unovia.

They are a lot tamer and friendlier.

"Is it because there are no Trainer here?"

He wonders when he sees some Pokemon playing with each other.

He smiles briefly and goes on.

After about 45 minutes he has arrived at the school and sees several students in front of the gate.

Piers starts playing with his collar again.

He's not good at talking to other people and is a little afraid of being labeled as weird ...

"Hey, you! "

Piers, slightly startled, turns and sees a boy with an afro walking towards him.

He stops in front of him and holds out his hand.

"I like your hairstyle! I'm Crawford. Do you want to be my friend?"

Piers looks at him confused and takes the hand.

'That was easy... '

"I want to be a ranger and you?"

"II want to be a ranger too."

Crawford begins to grin and folds his arms.

"From now on you are my rival OK?"

Piers looks at him in shock.

'Did he just pull a Raihan on me? '

"Gladly, let's help each other!"

He says and Crawford puts his arm around him.

"Come on, let's go to the opening ceremony."

He never knew that making friends was so easy. 

_____________  
"Hahahahahahahahab! Finally we have enough recruits to rule the world! The secret Team School is going to -"

"Mr. Kaplan, why are you like this?"

The man on the stage turns to the woman.

"Because it's funny. "

The woman shakes her head and pushes the man back a little.

"I am Ms. Claire and this is Mr. Kaplan. We'll train the rangers among you."

The woman steps back and a younger woman and a man step forward.

"I am Miss April and this is Mr. Kincaid. We are your teachers in the normal subjects."

She smiles softly and the man puts his hand on his chest.

"It is important that you always have to remember a rule. No running in the corridors. That was it. "

Both step back and Piers and Crawford share are look.

'What an strange man... '

Piers thought and hopes that he goes to Miss April's Class. 

A chubby woman steps forward and smiles.

"My name is Inge. I will take care of you and feed you throughout the year. Hopefully we will get along."

She seemed nice. 

The woman returns and an old man steps forward.

"I am Lambert Simplumosinus and the Director of this School. I hope you will use this school year to become great people."

The ceremony ends and the class lists are distributed.

"Hey, Piers! We are in the same class"

Crawford says and puts his arm around him again and grins.

Piers smiles slightly.

"I'm just glad we're in Miss April's class. Mr. Kincaid kind of scares me."

Some of the Students laugh at Piers comment.  
__________________  
The evening after everyone unpacked:

"I know you somehow."

Comes from a girl and Piers looks at her.

"It only seems so to you."

He says quickly, but someone else looks at him closely.

"I think I know what you mean. Piers, right? Could it be that you're from Galar?"

Another girl spits out her drink.

"Now I know you're the wistful Piers!"

Crawford cocks his head.

"The wistful what?"

He turns to Piers.

"Well, II .. um"

"Crawford, your rival is a pretty well-known singer"

"What? "

Piers hides his face behind his hands.

"Piers? Buddy?"

Crawford picks him on the side.

"I - well - my Uncle."

"Boar Crawford, you broke Piers."

"I - what?!"

Crawford quickly stands up.

"No, Piers don't leave me! You are my Hairstyle Buddy, please! I can't lose you! "

The whole room is filled with laughter.

Piers smiles slightly.

He can't wait for the year to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piers is 14


	2. School life and the internship

School is actually quite nice.

Piers thinks, as Miss April explains something on the board.

He has been in school for about 5 months now and is one of the best students.

Other students often ask for help, when Miss April is busy and the Pokemon in the yard like him.

But Mr. Kincaid started asking strange questions.

Why does he need a way to control Pokemon?

Piers doesn't trust him, but when he told the Director, he said that Piers probably misunderstood something.

Nevertheless, he avoids the teacher as much as possible.

Piers looks briefly at his rival, who is currently painting a Budew in his notebook.

Crawford is kind of an Afro mix of his old Friends. 

Maybe that's one of the reasons why they get along so well.

"Well, now that we're done with the topic, I have great news. As the internship day is coming up, our director asked a Ranger to give us all a question and answer session today."

For a few seconds the class is completely quiet before chaos breaks out.

"A real ranger?"

"What does he look like?"

"Do we know him?"

"Do you think he is known?"

"Is he hot?"

"Great, please calm down! You can ask the questions right away. The ranger is already waiting for us outside. I want you to go out as a partner."

Everyone gathers at the door and Piers goes to Crawford.

" Are you excited?"

He asks and Crawford vibrates next to him.

"Yes, I can't wait to meet him! I already know exactly what I want to ask him!"

The class goes outside and together with the other class they go to the place.

A middle-aged man stands there with a makuhita and seems to be waiting.

He turns to the classes and gives them a big smile.

"I am Barlow and this is my partner Pokemon Makuhita!"

The Pokemon pops up briefly and Barlow laughs.

"We are here today to tell you something about my job. But first I will answer a few of your questions. Let's start!"

All hands shoot up immediately and Barlow answers a few questions.

After the 15 question, it is Piers' turn.

"Why did you want to be a ranger?"

Barlow seems to be a little bit taken back from the question.

Understandable if you consider the previous questions.

"Well, I don't want to lie to you. In the beginning I only did it to oppose my father. But then I got to know my partner Pokemon and everything changed for me."

All the students nod and Barlow takes a closer look at Piers.

He is certain that the boy, despite his strange haircut, has great potential.  
________________  
Smiling, Piers looks down at his uncle's letter.

It is easier to get in touch by letter than by Phone because he is now in a completely different time zone.

His uncle promised to write him everything that happens in the week and Marnie always paints him a picture.

Sometimes there are letters or sweets from his uncle's friends.

Piers is happy that he has such a lovely family.

With a bigger smile he reads the letter again.

It seems like Drayden has adopted a little girl and that she really keeps him on trap.  
Marnie made friends with her and the two are doing a lot of mischief.

The Pokemon he used in his Challenger time is doing well and otherwise everyone is doing great.

A picture of the girl and Marnie is there and Piers freezed.

Iris looks very much like an old friend of his.

"Are they related?"

He sighs briefly.

Piers has vowed to leave Galar behind.  
________________  
"Piers, hey Piers wake up!"

He tiredly opens his eyes and looks at Crawford.

"What the hell ?! Crawford is -"

He looks briefly at the clock

"5:23 am!"

Crawford scratches his head in embarrassment.

"I couldn't sleep anymore and I need to talk to someone."

"And then you wake up the guy with insomnia?"

Hisses Piers and Crawford nods.

"I'm going to kick you."

An empty threat.

"Today is our 1-day internship and I am so excited! We are together to Vientown and at the ranger station of Barlow."

Crawford says and Piers sighs briefly.

He won't sleep today.  
__________________  
The Vientown ranger station is smaller than Piers imagined.

"Hello, is there somebody?!"

Screams Crawford into the empty room and a woman comes into the room.

Piers can do nothing but sigh.

So much for a good first impression.

"Ah you are our interns for today, right? I already have a very important job for you two."

She says and Crawford starts to vibrate.

"For real?! "

He asks and the woman gives them a package each.

"Please take this to the wind chime hill. The others rely on you."

They both nod and go.

"What is in there?"

Crawford says and shakes the package briefly.

"I just hope nothing fragile."

Piers says and Crawford cocks his head.

"Why?"

Piers gives him a look and moves on quickly.

"Hey, wait for me!"

They soon reach the wind chime hill, where Barlow is already waiting for you.

"Since you're finally here! Elaine, Luana the food is here!"

"E-eat ?!"

Crawford asks and turns a little pale.

The way he shook it back and forth is nothing anymore.

Two women come in and take the packages.

"Oh dear, it looks like we're only going to have half a meal today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Luana comes after Crawford, but then only Brawley would be there for the Lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Piers anxiously plays with his collar.

Today the Qualifications are handed out and he is afraid that he cannot become a ranger.

The others laughed at him when he expressed this thought.

That didn't help. 

Barlow said he would cut his hair if he didn't pass.

The director reads the qualifications and Piers had not yet been called out.

His uncle and Marnie aren't there either, even though they promised him to come.

Piers is called as the last and when he looks briefly into the audience, he can't see his family.

He looks down sadly and doesn't listen to the director.  
\-------  
'Why aren't they there? '

He wonders as he watches the others go somewhere else with their families.

He sighs briefly and is pounded to the ground.

He couldn't move or scream, as a tongue licks over his face and Piers tries to push the Pokemon off of him.

The Pokemon begins to growl and Piers freezes briefly.

He knows that growl.

"Obstagoon?"

His old partner makes a happy noise and goes off of him.

"Piers!"

His little sister and Uncle run towards him and Grimsley helps him up.

Both hug him tightly.

"I'm so sorry we're so late, but the ferry was late."

He sounds serious and Piers nods.

"It was so stupid! We waited two hours in the ferry and it just didn't start!"

Marnie complains and Grimsley sighs briefly.

"We should go if we want to celebrate. "  
______________________________________________  
* Voicemail! Voicemail! Piers can you hear me? *

Piers takes the call quickly.

"Yes, what's up?! "

Barlow's voice sounds worried and he can clearly hear explosions in the distance.

"Piers, you're a dark type professional, right? I need you here! Please hurry up!"

Piers looks at his partner Obstagoon and nods.

"We should hurry up."  
\------------------------  
Piers smiles as he pets his new Partner Pokemon. 

The poor Hydreigon nearly destroyed the whole city before Piers was able to catch it. 

It wasn't a evil Pokemon, just afraid. 

But it is fine now. 

The Chairperson wanted to talk to him. 

He is worried, but Lunala said that he will probably be promoted, but he isn't so sure about that.   
______________________________________________  
"Hey, Mr. Piers!"

The young Top-Ranger turns around slightly to his colleague.

He has been a ranger for almost five years now and has made a name for himself in Almia.

"Are you all right? Do you need help?"

The young Ranger looks at him a little fearfully and Piers returns with a gentle smile.

Piers does not want to disturb the teenager when he comes to him for help.

"II know today is your day off, but you are needed in the Ranger Association."

He looks at him in surprise.

Solana just forced him to take a vacation and now should he go back anyway?

He reached the Ranger Association in just a few minutes and quickly ran to the meeting room.

Chairperson Erma looks kindly at him and the other Top Ranger are already there.

"It's good to see you there. Please sit down."  
\---------------  
Piers felt his blood run cold.

"W-what? You want me to do what ?!"

Erma sights and the other ranger looked just as enraged as piers.

"I want you to go undercover to Galar to find out what Rose is trying to do."

Sven takes off his hat.

"But why piers? He isn't really the most social person."

Piers gives him a look and the other let's go of his hat.

"Because Piers comes from Galar. We can't afford to make mistakes, especially after what happened in Kalos."

They all swallow when Kalos is mentioned.

The world was almost destroyed.

Piers sighs.

He wouldn't let that happen again.

"I want to do it. But we need to hide my career as Ranger."

Hopefully, he wouldn't regret this....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piers is 17


	4. Welcome  Home?

Piers is concerned. Every fibber of his body tells him, that everything is going to go wrong. No matter how hard he tries to sleep, his doubts make it seem impossible for him. Marnie on the other hand is deep in the land of dreams. The older brother is happy that she can sleep, the flight to Galar takes almost 9 hours and they only have 2 hours behind them.

He's not comfortable dragging Marnie in, but he had no choice. She just didn't give him another. Because of the nature of his job and the fact that they live in two different regions, he hardly has any time to spend with her. Her uncle takes very good care of her and she has made many friends in Unovia too. It hurts him that he tears her out of her familiar environment, even if it was her own decision.

He sighs briefly before sinking deeper into the seat.

Piers wouldn't lie if he said he was scared. Fear of the future and the past. What if Rose finds out why he came back? what if he meets his old rivals? After the accident he left Garla, without saying anything and he wouldn't be surprised if they didn't know anything about it.

The accident was almost 5 years ago and he still has nightmares about it. The feeling of how his bracelet started to glow, how the Pokémon started to dynamax and the destruction.

It is a sight he will never forget.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spikemuth is very different from what he remembered. The city used to be bright and cheerful, but now it's dark and depressing. Piers has been injured many times while working as a ranger. But that- it hurts him more than being tossed through the air by an angry Pokem.

The apartment where Marnie and Piers will live looks terrible. There is a strange smell of smoke throughout the apartment and the walls are yellowed. Marnie reaches for his hand. Her entire posture shows that she doesn't like it here and that she wants to go away as quickly as possible.

"Maybe it's not that bad?"

He doesn't sound as convincing as he wants it to be. Marnie looks just as unconvinced. Piers feels his pokeballs open and his partners search the apartment. The young man is very proud that they endured it to be in their balls for so long. As a ranger he didn't use pokeballs so now it's a real change for him and his partners. He feels a little bad, but they seem very satisfied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The plan was actually pretty simple. Find a job that works directly with Rose and find out what he's up to. But Piers isn't sure what to do. The association has given him a fake résumé and credentials and erased all of his life as a ranger, all of his accomplishments.

Erma has promised to restore his achievements and status after the mission. It hurt his pride a little, but what the heck. Now he can't do anything about it anyway.

He sighs as he picks up the job advertisement that was given to him. The sooner he gets a job, the sooner it'll all be over.


End file.
